I'll find you in the heaven
by Garota Anonima
Summary: "As pessoas costumam dizer, que se você é bom na terra, quando você morre você vai para um lugar lindo. Um lugar onde não existe dor física nem emocional, um lugar cheio de alegria e amor..." Hott Baguettes. :


**Shipper:** Hott Baguettes (Pierre Bouvier e David Desrosiers)  
**Genero: **Slash/Song-fic  
**POV**: Primeira Pessoa – David  
**Autora:** Eu mesmas. :D

**N/A:** É uma song-fic da musica _Who Knew_, da Pink.

* * *

**I'll find you in the heaven****  
**_(Encontrarei você no paraiso)_

* * *

Peço para quem começa a ler esta história, que tente não me julgar. Se você acredita no amor – independente do sexo –, se você acredita em almas gêmeas, se você acha que a vida nem sempre é justa, e que vezes pagamos por erros que nem mesmo consideramos erros, que o mundo da voltas e que tudo acontece por um motivo, talvez você consiga entender o desespero crescente dentro de mim.

As pessoas costumam dizer, que se você é bom na terra, quando você morre você vai para um lugar lindo. Um lugar onde não existe dor física nem emocional, um lugar cheio de alegria e amor, um lugar onde não te julgarão pelo que parece ser e sim pelo que você é. Um lugar maravilhoso, um lugar chamado paraíso.

Também dizem que no paraíso não há medo, pois não há o que temer.

Porém, na terra há.

Meu maior medo? Não ser bom o bastante e quando morrer não te encontrar no "paraíso".

Será? Será que por brigas bobas e vazias, banais, por ser o que sou, a vida terá coragem de me privar de ir ao teu encontro no paraíso?

Seria eu o culpado por não me aceitarem e tentarem me mudar? Seria eu o culpado de acabar com a relação pai/filho, mãe/filho?

**Você pegou minha mão  
Você me mostrou como  
Você me prometeu que ficaria por perto  
Aham  
Tá certo...  
Eu absorvi suas palavras  
E eu acreditei  
Em tudo que você me disse  
É, aham  
Tá certo...**

_(Flashback on)_

_Pierre secou as minhas lágrimas com as costas de suas mãos. Eu havia tido __**A**__ briga com meus pais. Ele pegou forte na minha mão e olhou fundo em meus olhos marejados._

_- Nunca, mas nunca mais chore por ninguém! – disse serio – eles não merecem as suas lágrimas._

_- Por quê? Por quê? – perguntei caindo em prantos novamente – porque eles não me aceitam como eu sou? Porque eles não aceitam o nosso amor?_

_- Por que são hipócritas! Porque não acreditam que podemos amar! Por que acham que somos animais! – disse firme – mas eu não ligo, e nem você deve! Eu te amo! E para mim é tudo que importa! Um dia estaremos no topo e eles no chão. Eles desejarão terem nos entendido. Um dia eles desejarão._

_Ele me abraçou forte._

_Eu parei de chorar. As palavras de Pierre sempre fazem sentido. Para mim pelo menos. E eu as guardo. Sim, eu as guardo, por que são elas que me lembram o que fui e o que sou. Eu acredito em você Pierre! _

(Flashback off)

Às vezes, perdido em profundos devaneios da minha mente, eu tento imaginar o que você está pensando. Ou pelo menos o que pensava. Eu queria tanto você aqui. Será que você deseja tanto que eu estivesse ai, assim como eu desejo que você estivesse aqui?

A vida é dura. Difícil. E sem você, ela simplesmente passa a ser pesada de carregar. Querido, meus ombros doem de carregar a pesada vida.

Se alguém me dissesse que você ficaria assim. Se alguém tivesse me avisado que você não mais voltaria... Se eles tivessem me falado apenas e eu não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos. Baby, eu jamais acreditaria. Eu jamais consegui acreditar.

Você disse para sempre e todo o sempre.

Você disse que me amava, que ficaria comigo, você disse!

Palavras, do que valem palavras agora?

Palavras são apenas lembranças, e eu prometo que jamais serão esquecidas por mim.

**Se alguém dissesse há três anos  
Que você desapareceria  
Eu levantaria e socaria todos eles  
Porque eles estariam errados  
Eu sei melhor que eles  
Porque você disse "para sempre"  
"E sempre"  
Quem diria...**

_  
(flashback on) _

Pierre estava deitado naquela cama. Não entendo como ele pode estar ali. Seria sua terceira cirurgia. A terceira e a ultima, se essa não adiantasse nada mais poderia salvá-lo. Eu estava sentado no sofá perto de sua cama, esperando que os enfermeiros aparecessem para levá-lo até a sala de cirurgia.

_Ele dormia, ou pelo menos eu achava que dormia._

_- Hey... – disse com a voz meio fraca, lutando para se manter acordado devido aos remédios._

_- Hey... – disse enxugando as minhas lágrimas e me aproximando da cama – como você está se sentindo? _

_- Com... Sono? – disse sorrindo com dificuldade._

_Deus, como doía vê-lo naquele estado._

_- Daqui a pouco os enfermeiros já vão vir te buscar... – disse me agachando e ficando da altura da cama, olhando direto em seus olhos e passando a mão em seus cabelos._

_Uma lágrima brotou de meus olhos. Pierre sabia o porquê de eu chorar, e sabia o porquê de todos chorarem. _

_- Hey, não chore! – disse serio – ninguém merece as suas lágrimas._

_- Bobo, você merece... E se eu nunca mais te ver? – perguntei tentando me controlar._

_- Hey, que mentira! É claro que a gente vai se ver de novo! Sabe por quê? – perguntou me olhando. Vi uma lágrima brotar no canto de seu olho direito._

_- Por quê?_

_- Porque eu te amo! Por que seremos nós para sempre, e sempre! – disse tentando apertar as minhas mãos._

_Os enfermeiros chagaram e em pouco tempo já estavam levando a cama de Pierre._

_- Para sempre e todo o sempre! – disse antes de ser levado._

_Continuamos de mãos dadas até Pierre ficar longe de mais, e suas mãos não agüentarem._

_Louise estava na porta olhando seu filhinho ser levado. Era lindo o jeito da família de Pierre aceitar a ele e a mim. Era lindo o apoio deles._

_Com lágrimas nos olhos ela me abraçou._

_- O meu amor Louise, o meu amor! – disse entre soluços._

_- O meu filhinho... – disse tentando manter a calma._

_- E se ele não voltar, o que vai ser de mim? – perguntei entrando em desespero, as cirurgias de Pierre só serviam para me desesperar mais e mais._

_- É claro que ele vai voltar querido... – ela disse enxugando as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos – Pierre é forte, é um lutador, não vai ser um câncerzinho que vai levá-lo! – disse convencida e com um sorriso tentando me alegrar._

_Nos sentamos na sala de espera, e só depois de muito tempo o médico saiu da sala de cirurgia e olhou-nos com os olhos baixos._

_O pior logo veio em minha mente._

_- E então? – o sr. Bouvier perguntou._

_- Bem, é cedo para dizer se ele ficara bem, como já foi explicado, o câncer que Pierre desenvolveu é muito raro, um caso em 10 milhões de pessoas, e eu não sei bem como ele reagirá a cirurgia. Ele está sendo levado para a um quarto na UTI, em breve já poderão vê-lo._

_Dias se passaram, até que se tornaram um mês._

_Eu estava esperando o médico de Pierre. Ele disse que precisava falar comigo enquanto Pierre se trocava._

_- Sr. Desrosiers... – começou a conversa já de cabeça baixa – Sinto lhe informar que a cirurgia não teve sucesso, e que o câncer de sr. Bouvier já está em um estágio muito avançado. _

_- Mas, ele pode fazer quimioterapia? Radioterapia? O que podemos fazer? – perguntei tentando ao máximo manter a calma._

_- Sinto muito senhor, mas eu recomendo que aproveite bem... Nenhum tratamento mais poderá ser eficaz no estágio em que o sr. Bouvier se encontra. Sinto muito, mas muito mais de três meses ele não possui._

_- Eu... Mas.. Eu... – lágrimas se formavam em meus olhos._

_- Calma... – ouvi a voz de Pierre atrás de mim._

_- Vou deixá-los a sós por alguns instantes. – o médico disse e em seguida saiu da sala._

_Meus olhos ardiam, e as lágrimas desciam rapidamente._

_- Não, não... – disse o abraçando fortemente – o que vai ser de mim sem você? Não Pierre, não, ele está errado, muito errado!_

_- Não... Sinto muito, mas ele não está... – disse me abraçando._

_Me senti o ser mais egoísta do mundo ao ouvir essas palavras. Mas que se foda! A pessoa mais especial da minha vida está morrendo e tudo que eu ouço é que não tem ajuda? Não! Não! A vida não poderia ser mais injusta!_

_(Flashback off)_

Todas as vezes que eu penso em você, meu mundo para. Meu mundo volta no passado e eu posso ver tudo como se fosse hoje. Tudo que vivemos, tudo que aprendemos juntos. Tudo que fomos, e tudo que ainda poderíamos ser. Mas infelizmente o meu mundo não é feito só de boas lembranças, meu velho e cansado mundo é feito de tragédias. Todo dia me pergunto se aquilo realmente foi necessário ou se foi um castigo por eu ter sido o que meus pais não queriam. Por que eles não podiam ser iguais aos seus? Por que eles simplesmente não podiam apoiar o meu amor? O mundo já é cruel de mais para você não contar nem com o apoio daqueles que supostamente te amavam.

Quem diria que você me abandonaria e de mim nada mais restaria?

Porque eu sempre fui o seu David, e você sempre foi o meu Pierre.

E pode ter certeza, você sempre será!

Passo dias em casa sem vontade de fazer nada. Bem que os meninos tentam me alegrar, me fazer sorrir. Mas o meu sorriso morreu junto de você. Passo dias lembrando dos velhos tempos, lembrando da nossa primeira vez... Tão mágica primeira vez...

**Lembra-se quando nós éramos bobos  
E tão convencidos e tão, tão legais  
Oh não não não  
Eu queria poder te tocar de novo  
Eu queria poder ainda te chamar de amigo  
Eu daria qualquer coisa**

_(Flashback on)_

_  
Eu e Pierre estávamos deitados vendo vídeo clipes na MTV. Era engraçado, riamos e comentávamos cada clipe, nenhum passava despercebido. Entre comentários maldosos que lançávamos aos artistas dos clipes, ouvi a musica tocar._

_- Ah, eu adoro! – disse empolgado pulando para cantar e dançar._

_- O que? Britney Spears? David, você perdeu a cabeça? – Pierre perguntou rindo._

_Fiz de conta que não escutei, continuei a arrastar a mesa de centro para o canto._

_- Oh baby baby, the reason I breathe is you. Boy you got me blinde. Oh pretty baby, there's nothing that I wouldn't do, that's not the way I planned it. Show me how you want it to be, tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because –__ cantava ao mesmo tempo em que dançava._

_Sim, eu sei a coreografia da musica. Sim, eu decorei assistindo a Britney dançar. E eu adoro._

_- Oh, Baby, baby... – minhas ultimas palavras antes que as mãos de Pierre agarrassem a minha cintura e me jogasse sobre o seu corpo. – Uhm, violento – disse sorrindo maliciosamente._

_Ele me olhou serio, passou a mão sobre o meu rosto e beijou meus lábios._

_Um beijo forte, apaixonado. Um beijo que só ele sabe dar._

_Esse beijo começou a se tornar mais 'violento', tudo começou a esquentar. Nossas roupas deixavam o corpo com uma velocidade e eficiência ótima._

_Já estávamos os dois nus no sofá da sala. O toque de seu corpo mo meu, seu beijo forte e apaixonado._

_Seus lábios, ah..._

_Seus lábios são quentes e ternos. Pude senti-lo me penetrar com certa violência, mas sem deixar de ser carinhoso. Éramos perfeitos juntos. "Verdadeiras almas gêmeas". Foi o que Pierre disse, ao fim, quando exausto ao meu lado._

_(Flashback Off)_

Lembro do tempo que passamos juntos com angustia no coração e lágrimas nos olhos.

Será que você consegue se lembrar do dia em que fomos tudo que sempre sonhamos? Do dia em que fomos ao céu e voltamos?

Naquela época éramos convencidos, bobos.

Costumávamos pensar que nada nos atingiria, costumávamos pensar que seria tudo sempre 'normal'.

Que seriamos para sempre nós dois juntos. Eu e você, você e eu e nós dois!

E que ninguém poderia nos separar.

Háhá... É nisso que da desafia a existência de Deus, é nisso que dá não acreditar que o amanhã chegará e que você poderia não estar nele.

Eu daria qualquer cosia para estar contigo, para poder te tocar pela ultima vez. Sim, eu daria.

Eu entregaria o meu mundo por apenas mais cinco minutos com você, para te chamar pela última vez de meu, para te dizer que te amo, e que sim, seremos para sempre e todo o sempre!

Infelizmente, querer nem sempre é poder. Meus desejos desafiam as leias de Deus e a realidade.

Deus. Acho tão tolo falar dele. Sim, será que ele pode me ouvir? Nunca acreditei realmente nele, só depois que você se foi que eu passei a acreditar. Acreditar por necessidade. Acreditar porque eu preciso saber que você está em algum outro lugar, que eu vou te encontrar. Acreditar que a vida não termina a sete palmos abaixo da terra. Acreditar que existe um poder maior, e que eu ei de te encontrar. Porque se eu não acreditar, a vida vai vencer, e eu vou cair. Cair e talvez jamais levantar.

**Quando alguém disse "conte suas bênçãos agora"  
Para aqueles que já não estão por perto  
Eu acho que eu não sabia como mesmo  
Eu estava totalmente errado  
Eles sabiam melhor que eu  
Ainda sim você disse "para sempre"  
"E sempre"  
Quem diria**

As palavras daquele padre enterrando o teu corpo. Não. Ele disse. Reze. Reze por quem você ama e já não habita mais esse mundo. Reze para que eles estejam em um lugar melhor. Acredite em Deus, ele sabe o que faz.

É, acho que eu realmente estava errado. Eu não sabia mais que ninguém, tudo que eu tinha era esperança. Mas de nada ela adiantou. Esperança? Para que serve? Eu tive, e muita... E veja onde você está agora.

E eu lembro. Porque você disse para sempre e todo o sempre.

É agora que eu devo acreditar em Deus? Sim, ele existe.

Se ele não existisse eu não te conheceria. Não teria vivido os melhores momentos da minha vida ao teu lado, e se ele não existir, eu jamais poderei te encontrar novamente.

Hahá, quem diria que você não ficaria comigo até o fim dos tempos? Até a velhice.

Tantos planos...

Acho que não devemos planejar. Talvez devemos viver só o agora.

O meu agora é triste.

**Yeah yeah  
Eu te manterei trancado em minha mente  
Até nos encontrarmos novamente  
Até nos...  
Até nos encontrarmos novamente  
E eu não te esquecerei, meu amigo  
O que aconteceu?**

Meu coração está enjaulado. Ele sangra, está ferido, desiludido. Meus olhos choram lágrimas que jamais quis derramar. Meu corpo tira forças de lugares inimagináveis para não morrer com a tua ausência.

A vida antes colorida, agora é cinza. Os olhos antes verdes e brilhosos, hoje são de um verde morto. A alegria antes contagiante tornou-se uma tristeza constante, as risadas uma vez involuntárias, hoje dão lugar a palavras deprimidas e pensamentos vagos.

Quem diria que um amor interrompido seria capaz de quase matar?

**Se alguém dissesse há três anos atrás  
Que você desapareceria  
Eu levantaria e socaria todos eles  
Porque eles estariam enganados  
Aquele último beijo  
Que eu apreciarei  
Até nos encontrarmos novamente  
E o tempo torna tudo mais difícil  
Eu queria poder me lembrar  
Mas eu mantenho sua memória  
Você me visita em meus sonhos  
Meu querido, quem diria  
Meu querido, meu querido. Quem diria  
Meu querido, sinto sua falta  
Meu querido, quem diria  
Quem diria...**

Passo os meus dias esperando as noites. É tão bom deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e sonhar com você.

Em minha mente, suas ultimas palavras, nossos últimos beijos. Tudo volta. Passam como um filme em minha mente.

Continuo sem acreditar que você não habita mais essa casa. Que você não descansa mais seu corpo ao meu lado, e que jamais terei conversas durante a madrugada com você novamente.

Eram conversas tão agradáveis.

Meu amor, eu prometo que você jamais ira morrer. Jamais será esquecido.

Também prometo, que até mesmo quando eu parar de respirar, continuarei a te amar. Porque eu te encontrarei no paraíso.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A:** own, só porque eu tive um comentário em "Serenade" eu decidi postar essa. Eu tenho mais duas fics Baguettes, Own My Own (One-shot baseada na musica do The Used) e Make you Smile (Song-fic da musica de mesmo nome do +44). Será que eu posto? Será que eu terei comentários?

Se ler comenta né, não custa nada e só faz bem pro ego da autora *-*

Obrigada.

Bianca.


End file.
